Project Summary ? Biostatistics and Bioinformatics Core (Core B) As described in the application, this P01 Program Project proposal seeks to gain a functional and mechanistic understanding of the connections between a ketogenic diet and long-term impact on life and health span outcomes as well as Alzheimer's disease. The breadth and depth of the proposed Program Project, and its particular needs for state-of-the-art analytic approaches that address longitudinal, high-dimensional, and integrative treatment of data on both phenotype and genotype, require advanced statistical expertise with a high degree of specialization. The Biostatistics and Bioinformatics Core will provide comprehensive, tailored statistical support for research to the needs of the individual projects and cores at all stages of the research process throughout the life of the Program Project, including study design, protocol development, specified data analysis, and interpretation of the results to ensure scientific rigor to achieve robust and unbiased results. The Biostatistics and Bioinformatics Core will also facilitate interactions between all projects and cores by providing database support in efforts to unite investigators and promote the research progress. The Biostatistics and Bioinformatics Core will achieve our objectives through three specific aims: 1) provide tailored statistical support to investigators and projects; 2) develop new statistical methodology for cutting-edge projects; 3) provide and maintain database support for data sharing. In total, the Biostatistics and Bioinformatics Core is essential to provide ready access to statistical resources and expertise necessary for the analytic challenges in the research projects and cores. The Biostatistics and Bioinformatics Core, jointly with the Administrative Core, will maintain a website to promote communication among researchers across the Program Project and with the scientific community.